


/ SungChen / 热

by yuni2017_tingbo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuni2017_tingbo/pseuds/yuni2017_tingbo





	/ SungChen / 热

*ooc有，abo有，18x有，sungchen有，其他没有，可能有一句话马东，看不看得出来随缘。  
*直播观后感速打，没检查，可能有漏洞，看个乐呵。  
*有事别骂孩子，骂我！孩子都是好孩子，坏的是我！

///

“莫？？？”  
练习室传来好大一声惊呼。  
“朴志晟那小子居然分化成Alpha？”钟辰乐惊得水杯都要抓不住了。  
“对啊！现在小孩太早熟了吧！他才几岁就分化！你不在宿舍你不知道，当时......”黄仁俊眼疾手快托住钟辰乐的水杯。  
“我的意思是，Alpha？？？”  
黄仁俊：？  
“就他那个小屁孩样，哪里像Alpha了！”钟辰乐忿忿不平。  
黄仁俊不解：“志晟舞台上不是挺凶的吗？”  
“那要是看舞台，泰容哥也应该是Alpha啊！”  
......对哦。黄仁俊一时哑口无言。

///

说起来，朴志晟的分化的确来得十分突然。

据黄仁俊所说，当时宿舍里大家都在，除了回家的钟辰乐。

罗渽民不知道在厨房搞什么，朴志晟和李帝努在房间吃鸡，黄仁俊这里跑跑那里跑跑，美曰其名在健身运动。

跑着跑着黄仁俊突然闻到一股淡淡的蓝莓味，他以为是罗渽民在做蓝莓甜点，不以为意。

后来蓝莓味越来越浓，黄仁俊跑去厨房看了一眼：“渽民啊，搞什么呢放这么多蓝莓？”

“没有啊？我沙拉没放蓝莓，”罗渽民正在拌水果沙拉，“不是你们外面在吃吗？我也闻到蓝莓味了。”

“没在吃啊，”黄仁俊疑惑，“我们最近都没买过。”

正巧李帝努从房间出来，黄仁俊顺嘴问了一句：“不打了？你们在房间偷偷吃蓝莓了吗？”

“没有，我还以为是你们在做蓝莓。”李帝努一头雾水，“志晟说他头好晕，我让他先睡一觉，就不打了。”

“那哪里来的......”说到这里，黄仁俊好像突然想到什么，冲去房间开门看了一眼。

“完了，志晟分化了。”

 

一句话让宿舍顿时乱了套。

朴志晟，一个16岁的小屁孩，居然提前分化了。  
罗渽民马上开窗通风联系经纪人，李帝努转头去找紧急抑制剂。

但在此之前，首要任务是先让黄仁俊这个Omega隔离。

“喂！在这里我是大哥！”

“你先出去，你是Omega。”

“不是，明明是我先发现的！”

“你是Omega。”

“我...行。”

黄仁俊委屈，只能一个电话把在家玩得昏天暗地的钟辰乐叫到练习室碰面。  
“乐乐，出来，有个大秘密告诉你。”

 

///

总之，钟辰乐在11月的尾巴就接收了一个让他不能接受的消息——朴志晟居然分化成了Alpha。  
在他的认知里，Alpha应该是像Jeno哥和渽民哥那样浑身肌肉的，就连看起来瘦瘦的马克哥都有肌肉呢！朴志晟这个小鸡崽，怎么会是Alpha啊。  
黄仁俊肯定又在骗人！

于是，在过几天的梦秀彩排中，钟辰乐一直跟在朴志晟屁股后面，想看看这个Alpha有没有什么破绽。  
“呀辰乐，你到底干嘛呢？”朴志晟忍无可忍转头盘问这个跟了他大半天还瞎盯的跟屁虫。  
“你真的是Alpha吗？”钟辰乐考查了一天都没有什么发现。  
“你今天问了我第四遍了，我真的是。”  
“那我怎么闻不到你的信息素？”  
“那是因为你还没分化，你不也闻不到Jeno哥他们的吗。”  
“对哦......”钟辰乐突然沮丧。  
看着钟辰乐的表情，朴志晟突然有些难受：“辰乐不希望我是Alpha吗？”  
“不是的，”钟辰乐摇头，“但我肯定会分化成Alpha啊，那我们两个都是Alpha的话，以后......唉......我还以为你会是Omega呢。”  
朴志晟：？  
他的亲故看来有认知障碍。朴志晟想。

///

朴志晟分化的当晚被送进医院，第二天检查完就提出要走。他自己不想再待，医生也不好勉强，只好给他开了一堆抑制剂让他回去记得定时喷。  
不遵医嘱的小皮孩朴志晟回到宿舍就把抑制剂交叉着乱喷，被黄仁俊揪住一顿数落：“你再乱用，到时候信息素紊乱，我看你马上变异成Omega！”  
朴志晟听了扁扁嘴，回房间独自郁闷去了。  
搞得黄仁俊突然愧疚，问旁边的人：“我是不是吓到他了？”  
李帝努：“要变异成Omega...确实挺吓人的。”  
黄仁俊：？

但其实朴志晟郁闷的另有其事。  
分化可是大事！连在127忙活的马克哥东赫哥和其他哥哥都来打电话慰问自己了，钟辰乐怎么一点动静都没有！  
他今早偷听哥哥们聊天的时候，明明听到仁俊哥说，辰乐已经知道这件事了。  
但他也不好意思主动去跟钟辰乐说。  
这个不好意思的原因是什么，他自己也说不清楚。他就觉得，如果他主动跟钟辰乐说，“我分化成Alpha了”，就好像在承诺什么一样。  
“我分化成Alpha了。”  
“我可以做你的Alpha了。”  
是一个意思吧！  
朴志晟想着想着就有点害羞，连忙在床上滚了两圈，又随手抓过一瓶抑制剂瞎喷起来。

///

朴志晟作为一个新晋Alpha，再加上不按要求喷抑制剂，信息素的控制能力其实是很差的。  
具体表现在12月初的梦秀表演上，他释放了太多Alpha激素，身体的肌肉也见长。  
粉丝们都很吃惊，忙内小星怎么一夜之间成长了那么多，荷尔蒙爆棚。

不过最重要一点是，他总忍不住对钟辰乐这里摸摸那里摸摸。  
没有缘由的，就是想触碰。  
肩膀，手臂，指尖。  
或者更多。

钟辰乐倒不以为意，毕竟他作为一个未分化的，信息素基本感应不到，朴志晟对他的触碰他也当做是像以前的玩闹一样。  
苦的是黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊和李东赫是梦队现存的两个Omega。不过与李东赫不同的是，黄仁俊还没有被标记过，连临时标记也没有。  
原因是：“我一东北大老爷儿们，我到现在其实还不咋的能适应我要被人压在身下，给我点儿时间缓缓。”  
黄仁俊原话。  
于是朴志晟每次自由奔放地对钟辰乐释放信息素的时候，黄仁俊要是在旁边，就能躲多远躲多远。实在躲不了的时候就狂喷抑制剂，那架势，恨不得直接把整瓶抑制剂喝进去。

///

时间不紧不慢地过，周五是朴志晟和钟辰乐进行虎牙直播的日子。  
一局游戏没打完，因为设备原因只能重新开始，中场休息的时候，钟辰乐突然说：“我觉得我好热。”  
朴志晟心里咯噔一下，却也没说什么。  
聊没两句，钟辰乐又提出热，他抓住朴志晟的手臂往后脖子一放：“你看，我真的好热。”  
朴志晟表面稳重，实则慌得一批。  
钟辰乐的后脖子软乎乎的，很滑，也很烫。  
就一秒钟的时间，他甚至感觉触碰到了腺体。  
朴志晟假装平静地把手收回来也摸了摸自己的腺体。应该是错觉吧，辰乐又没有分化，怎么会有腺体。  
结果不怕死的钟辰乐又抓住他的手往自己脖子后面摸。  
“志晟啊，我真的好热。”  
完蛋了。朴志晟想。  
他真的摸到腺体了。  
顺便闻到了一点点奶香味。

这场直播对朴志晟无疑是一场折磨。  
好在钟辰乐的分化太过于悄无声息，全程居然都没有工作人员发现异常。就连他一直嚷着的热，也被归结为打游戏太激动罢了。  
存了一点不好明说的小心思，下播之后，朴志晟邀请钟辰乐今晚留下来在宿舍一起打游戏。  
“我觉得我一定能当mvp。”他这样说。  
好胜心极强的钟辰乐自然忙不迭答应了，说“打就打谁是mvp还不一定呢！”，转头就给妈妈拨了电话，让她不用来接下班。

回宿舍的路程需要半个小时，车里暖气开得足，钟辰乐坐上去没多久就迷迷糊糊睡着了，朴志晟偷偷把钟辰乐的头歪过来搁在自己肩上。  
奶香味越来越重，经纪人不禁提了一句：你们今晚吃的糖是不是太多了点，不怕甜过头吗？”  
“不怕。”朴志晟低头盯着钟辰乐的脸，车窗外的灯光隐隐约约照进来，照得钟辰乐的脸像个近乎透明的瓷娃娃。忽明忽暗，好像下一秒就要消失。  
所以要快点抓住他。朴志晟想。  
“我喜欢甜的。”

///

朴志晟半背着钟辰乐回到宿舍的时候，意料之中的漆黑一片。  
他今天出门之前听到了哥哥们说晚上要去练习室，果然是还没有回来。

钟辰乐已经有点迷迷糊糊了，他有气无力地挂在朴志晟身上，嘴里还念念叨叨：“志晟啊，我好困，能不打游戏了吗？”  
“好，”朴志晟扶他到房间里锁上门，把人安置在床上，“我们不打游戏了。”

房间没有开灯，朴志晟去拉上了窗帘，这下连月光也没有了。  
钟辰乐虽然迷糊，但意识还算清醒，黑暗中他有点害怕地到处乱抓，又问：“志晟？”  
朴志晟走来床边拉他的手，还是一样烫。  
“辰乐，你分化了。”  
钟辰乐猛的一激灵，被朴志晟抓着的手都在抖：“怎么这么...我怎么也会这么快...”  
朴志晟没有回答他，突然埋头进钟辰乐的肩窝里深吸一口气。

好浓的牛奶味。  
让朴志晟回忆起了当初很小的时候他们第一次见面，音乐会结束两个小朋友就要分别了，钟辰乐临走之前往他手心里塞了一颗画着兔子图案蓝白包装的糖，嘴里咿咿呀呀说的话朴志晟听不懂，最后小手挥挥说了声“掰掰~”，这倒是听懂了。  
朴志晟把那几个词的读音努力记了下来，回去照葫芦画瓢学给了公司里的中文老师听。老师告诉他，那个是大白兔奶糖，是在中国很出名也很好吃的糖果。  
是真的很好吃。这个味道朴志晟记了很多年，韩国没有这样的。  
2016年真是一个好年份，他的大白兔奶糖突然又出现在他身边了。  
2018年也很好，大白兔奶糖现在就在他身下。

奶糖本人急得要哭，丝毫不知道自己这位亲故的花花肠子：“那怎么办啊，那我是不是要去医院了？志晟啊，你说我是Alpha吗？”  
朴志晟懒得听这些废话了，俯下身就吻/住钟辰乐的嘴。  
钟辰乐被惊得眼睛瞪老大，他觉得他现在都快清醒得可以去做数学题。  
但他挣脱不开，因为朴志晟正在释放信息素。  
钟辰乐之前一直很好奇朴志晟信息素的味道，现在他倒是闻了个清楚。  
蓝莓味，酸酸甜甜的。  
钟辰乐突然就好想念小时候在家一天喝三盒的蒙牛酸酸乳。

钟辰乐沉浸在酸酸乳中不能自拔，朴志晟看他呆呆的，以为被吓坏了：“辰乐？怎么了？不喜欢吗？”  
钟辰乐被叫回了魂又有点不好意思。  
喜欢吗？酸酸乳是挺喜欢的。不喜欢吗？也不是，朴志晟这个人他也是很喜欢的。  
所以鬼使神差地，钟辰乐摇了摇头，说：“喜欢。”

///

如果刚刚的吻还是轻轻触碰，现在的吻就是肆意掠/夺。  
Alpha好像天生会有这样强势的本能，无师自通地懂得亲/吻，触/摸，和挑/逗。像现在的朴志晟。  
吻一趟下来，钟辰乐越来越晕，两人信息素的味道结合在一起，让他还不忘多嘴说一句：“志晟，我下次...给你带酸酸乳喝。”  
“酸酸乳是什么？”朴志晟伸手脱了钟辰乐的衣服，吻他的胸/口，“有辰乐甜吗？”  
“呜......”钟辰乐被刺激得说不出来话，他想骂人，这个朴志晟怎么这么恬不知耻！但是又觉得没由来的开心——被酸酸乳包围的快感原来这么强烈。

朴志晟见钟辰乐不理他，也没打算再费口舌。  
他顺着身下人的胸口吻下去，到肚子，到下腹。等他把钟辰乐裤子扒/掉的时候，钟辰乐的下/身已经泥/泞一片了。  
初/次/发/情的钟辰乐不懂把控自己的情绪，他又热又痒，心里还有点急，朴志晟把大手覆住他下体的时候，气得他一拳打在对方身体上：“还摸！能不能快一点...”  
发/情/期的人哪有什么力气，朴志晟感觉被小猫挠了一下，还开心得很：“我怕你受伤。”  
钟辰乐又闭嘴不说话了。  
他现在也实在说不出别的话了，朴志晟把手指伸/进了他的甬/道里，张嘴就会忍不住呻/吟。  
钟辰乐觉得这样的自己实在陌生，只能死死咬住嘴唇不要发出声音。  
可朴志晟偏偏不如钟辰乐的愿。  
他不满足于小猫哼哼，把空闲的一只手强硬地塞/进钟辰乐嘴里，玩弄他的舌/头。  
钟辰乐嘴巴没办法再闭上，只能任他鱼肉。

下/身/扩/张得差不多了，发/情/期的Omega本来就很容易接/纳。  
朴志晟又挪上去趴在钟辰乐耳边，抓起钟辰乐的手放在自己下/体，用中文说：“乐乐，帮我。”  
钟辰乐羞得快要死掉，张嘴想骂人又不知道骂什么，只得真的将手探过去摸朴志晟。

朴志晟也烫得厉害，下/体尤甚，隔着一层裤子都感觉快要把自己烫熟了。  
钟辰乐抖着手抓住朴志晟的性/器，大小和温度都让他非常不安心。  
真的可以进去吗？他脑子里乱七八糟的想。  
朴志晟发现他不用心，又用中文问了一句：“在想什么？”  
钟辰乐一边惊叹朴志晟的中文现在真的很厉害，一边用手轻轻撸/动对方的性/器，不自觉地坦白回答：“我在想...能进去吗...”

这句话不知道哪里戳中了朴志晟的爆点。  
他难得地低声骂了句脏话，三下两下把衣服脱/完，一把将钟辰乐抱起来坐放在自己大腿上，刃/具对准穴/口就这么一/捅/而/入。  
钟辰乐被抱起来时吓得不轻，急忙搂紧朴志晟，被突/然/进/入的一瞬间疼得头仰起来，朴志晟又把他的脸捏着吻了下去，把他骂人的话都堵在了喉咙里，只剩下从嘴唇缝隙偶尔流出的呻/吟。  
这样强硬的朴志晟，钟辰乐以往从来没有见过。他一直是可爱的，就算装酷耍帅的时候也是可爱的。虽然嘴上说的是亲故，可钟辰乐一直还是把他当可爱弟弟来看待。  
只是不知什么时候，弟弟真的长大了。

吻还没停止，朴志晟还在一下一下地吮/吸钟辰乐的唇。  
钟辰乐有些难为情，但最终还是蚊子哼哼一样地发出请求：“动...动一下，我很痒。”  
朴志晟听完笑了一下，亲吻的嘴巴却不停，手扶住钟辰乐的腰就开始抽/动。没有节奏，也没有规律，听见钟辰乐某个变调的声音之后，他就一直顶。  
钟辰乐被颠得全身是汗，生理眼泪也一直流，换做平时这样弄得脏兮兮的他是要骂人的，可这一刻的朴志晟他太喜欢了。  
是他的主宰。  
战场上不用打都知道是属于自己的主宰。

///

念及两个人都是第/一/次，朴志晟没有放/纵，把钟辰乐伺候卸了两次，自己也猛得一顶，捅入对方生/殖/道，开始成结射/精。  
成结的时候特别痛，钟辰乐疼得要爬走，朴志晟大手摁住他的腰不给他离开，好像要将他钉死在性/器上一样。  
灭/顶的快/感。  
钟辰乐抖着身/体/接/纳，又开始哭，朴志晟看着心疼，只得一边射/精一边吻他脸上的眼泪，最后又对着他的眼皮亲了很久。

事/后朴志晟抱着人去浴室清/理，又趁机亲/亲/摸/摸，钟辰乐怕得要死，哥哥们随时可能会回来撞见。朴志晟年纪小胆子大，偏要逗/弄他老半天，看钟辰乐害羞的样子开心得不行。等到对方真的快要生气的时候才停下来哄，赶紧洗洗干净抱回了房。  
钟辰乐在宿舍没有留厚衣服，只有薄薄的秋装睡衣。朴志晟扯了个大棉被出来盖，把钟辰乐紧紧抱在怀里。  
“辰乐不要感冒了，”朴志晟这时候又恢复了小孩的样子，“我抱着你睡。”  
钟辰乐这时眼皮沉沉的什么都不想说，鼻子发出一句“哼”算是回应了，往朴志晟怀里又钻了钻，安心进入睡眠。

///

哥哥们到凌晨才从练习室回来。  
敏感的黄仁俊一进大门就闻到不对劲，这蓝莓味太浓了点。他捂住自己的腺/体大惊，朴志晟这破孩子该不会独自在宿舍发/情吧！  
还没来得及等他怜悯一下这个可怜弟弟，他又看到了玄关旁边有一双钟辰乐的鞋。  
得，空气中还有一丝可爱的牛奶味。  
除了钟辰乐还会有谁？  
黄仁俊一句粗/口没忍住骂了出来：“XX！现在的小孩！！”  
他又回头去看还站在门口一脸懵的两个竹马：“现在的小孩！！真的太早熟了！！”

end.


End file.
